Zodiac Magic
Zodiac Magic is a Magic that is related to using the powers of zodiacs of any known astrology. Description This magic allows the user to embody the zodiac of choice and use its characteristics and magics for any purpose it serves the zodiac. It can be of any zodiac from any astrology. This also means rarer zodiacs and astrological creatures contain more power to the point where the power is of a much higher tier than a basic magic. Spells Jeeldar's Spells Basic Spells •'Huitzilopotchli's Ball:' The user tail slams the large ball that they keep wrap around their body, when it enters in collision with an obstacle it release a violent shine that blinds all of the opponent on a mile of radius. 5 Second Blind. [Status Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 2] •Solar Wheel: The user's body take the shape of a wheel, the user entire body set ablaze, blue, green and red/orange/yellow flames, as he spins a powerful shine is emitted making it hard to attack for the opponents, it doubles the user speed and deal heavy blunts damage on impact. Reduced Visibility, 3 Second Blind, x2 Speed, 15% Blunt Damage, 5% Burn Damage. [Offensive/Booster/Physical/Status Spell] |''' [N/A Range] '''| [Cost: 3] •'Sun Fang:' The user bites the opponent injecting a poison that makes the opponent blood glow and boil, it dramatically increase their body temperature, doubling their stamina based attack cost and making it harder for them to catch their breath, run and dodge. x2 Stamina Exhaustion, Overall Bodily Function Reduction (Very unlikely to dodge, run or catch breath properly) [Offensive/Status Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 2] •'Eye of Ra:' The user eyes blanks out, emitting a powerful shines that paralyzes the target and the user for at most 30 seconds. Direct eye contact required. [Status Spell] |''' [Short-Mid Range] '''| [Cost: 2] Advanced Spells •'Greatest Sun Halo:' The user releases the green halo on their head, after travelling through a distance of a hundred meter it expends and strikes every opponent. On impact it has a high chance to give skin cancer to weaker opponents. On stronger opponents it burns their skin dealing medium damages. Weaker enemies = Permanent Damage/25% Damage, Same strength or stronger = 12% Damage. [Advanced/Offensive/Projectile/Status/AoE Spell] |''' [Long Range] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] •'Nanahuatzin's Crystal:' The user swings their tail at the opponent(s), releasing the crystal that is located at the tip of their tail, the crystal on impact releases an artificial sun that explodes on a very large radius setting the opponent(s) ablaze. 10% Blunt Damage (If hit by crystal), 15% Burn/Explosion Damage. [Offensive/Projectile/AoE Spell] |''' [Short-Long Range] '''| [Cost: 2, 3, 4] Ultimate Spells Amaterasu's Mark: The user forehead glows of an intense red, a massive red circle rushes comes out of their forehead, it then travels a large distance destroying everything in its wake, if it hits an opponent it will explode releasing a charged blast of solar energy strong enough to evaporate an entire body of water and to scorch the ground. After usage the red circle on the user's forehead will disappear, his power will be halved and his remaining time in the form will deplete dramatically. 20% Impact Damage, 55% Burn Damage, Terrain Destruction. [Ultimate/Offensive/Terrain Spell] |''' [Short-Long Range] '''| [Cost: 10] Navigation